


Let Saints Do...

by Lunarelle



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, Ice, It didn't start out this way, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, kiss, master and student, not quite AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Hyoga is now eighteen.  Camus finds him at home.  Some fun ensues between master and student.  Rated E for sexual content.





	Let Saints Do...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Saint Seiya fic. I’ve been watching this anime since I was six or seven, and when I watched it again as an adult, I decided that I would one day write a story about it. Something that made no discernable sense, but that was set in the anime’s universe. I hope that you all like it! Leave me a comment, please! Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve most probably changed a thing or two here, including the ages of the characters. This is fiction, after all!

 

 

** Disclaimer **

The characters depicted herein belong exclusively to Toei Animation and to Masami Kurumada.  I am merely passing through as a visitor to this fandom.

* * *

Hyoga walked through the small apartment he had been given for his training. He was surprised to be there, as he had spent most of his time with his friends, training together and trying to figure out what to do next. The fact that he was back here on the outskirts of Athens, actually in view of the Sanctuary, was something he hadn't expected.

As he walked around, discarding pieces of his Cygnus armor on the floor, he went to his sparse bookshelf. He had one book of astronomy there, something he had bought as a joke. As he picked it up, a tattered photograph fell from its pages.

He picked it up, his stomach contracting at the sight of it.

Camus. His mentor. The man who had trained him for years.

His almost-lover.

He swallowed, feeling heat pooling in unaccustomed places. He shifted in place for a second, remembering Camus' face. Those cold features. The blue eyes that could have pierced ice. His hair, colored a dark turquoise, which suited him only too well.

For years, they had trained together, a simmering heat between them every time they did so much as breathe around each other. It had been that way for two years, when Hyoga had felt something change between them.

Hyoga had lost count of how many times he had woken up with his sheets tangled around him. Soaked in sweat, and nearly combusting with the need coursing through him, he had climaxed in his hand, his master's name on his lips. Camus. Aquarius.

"Oh…" he whispered.

There was a sound from the tiny kitchen just off the living room. Looking up, he felt the breath catching in his throat.

"How did you get in?" he asked, his voice quite unlike his own. "What are you doing here?"

Camus' smile illuminated his face. "I heard you were coming home."

"How?"

A shrug.

He wore his gold Aquarius cloth. Too regal for words, he walked through the small room, coming to stand in front of Hyoga, looking him up and down. "Are you eighteen yet?" he asked casually.

Hyoga's legs began to shake. He opened his mouth, meaning to answer, but was only able to lick his lips.

"Are. You. Eighteen?" Camus asked him again, stepping closer to his student. He knew the answer to this, having counted the days until Hyoga's birthday. Knew that his student was eighteen. Knew that the two of them could finally,  _finally_ , do something about the hunger between them.

Hyoga nodded slowly, his breathing erratic. "Last month…"

"Good." Camus leaned closer for a second, and Hyoga braced himself, sure that they were going to kiss. But instead, his master turned on his heel, walking back into the kitchen. "I ordered us some food."

Food.

"I don't want food."

Camus chuckled. "No? What is it that you want?" He looked back at him, raising his hand to take off the armor on his head. "We could train right away, if you'd like."

Hyoga walked over to him, physically turning him around, "You came here to ask me if I was eighteen and to have lunch with me?"

"I am your master. You are my student."

Hyoga blinked. Being so close to his mentor was making his head spin, as had been the case for a while now. Suddenly, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Camus'.

The Gold Saint showed almost no trace of reaction to the kiss. Outwardly, he appeared calm, his eyes open, his breath even. But his blood warmed in his veins. Years of preparation to be as cold as the icebergs he had trained around, and with one kiss…

He raised a hand to cup Hyoga's face before pulling away.

"Let me kiss you," murmured Hyoga.

"You are my student, we're clear on this."

Nodding, Hyoga tried to step closer, but Camus walked away from him, this time not moving towards the kitchen, but towards Hyoga's bedroom. The Bronze Saint followed him, licking his lips to taste the lingering traces of his master on his tongue.

He stopped when he saw that Camus was taking off his armor.

Camus glanced back at him, "You ever been with anyone?"

"Once…"

"A man?"

A slow nod.

Not saying anything else, Camus gave a nod of his own, fully walking into the bedroom and having a look around.

Its furnishings were simple. A plain bed with a nondescript blanket. Whitewashed brick walls that held no trace of decoration. A single bookshelf on which was a framed picture of the Siberian wastelands they had trained in.

A model of the Aquarius constellation sitting on a wooden desk. A single chair.

"I haven't had time to decorate," said Hyoga.

"Clearly," answered Camus, removing his Cloth swiftly and placing it on the desk. He felt Hyoga's gaze on him, almost burning him.

Hyoga took a few steps towards him, his lips dry, throat locked against a moan. "Master…"

"Get undressed, Hyoga," said Camus simply. Not by a flicker of a muscle did he betray how he felt, although he had no idea how long his icy façade was going to hold up. Already he felt himself getting more aroused than he had in years.

Unable to tear his eyes away from his master's naked form, the younger man did as he asked, letting his armor fall where he stood.

"You are so muscular…" he commented.

Camus nearly smiled, "I suppose we all are, considering the training we put in." He looked back at Hyoga, his eyes nearly widening at the sight of him. He was still young, yes, but the muscle on him spoke of years of harsh training. His body was superbly sculpted, paler than his own, and there, nestled in the palest of pubic hair…

Reaching out his hand, he threw Hyoga on the bed, freezing his arms and legs in place. Hyoga cried out in surprise, and tried to fight against the ice binding him to the bed, but it was no use. The more he struggled, the colder it seemed to get.

Having kept his gloves on, Camus crawled onto the bed, running a hand over Hyoga's leg, feeling his student's skin erupting into goosebumps. Hyoga made a sound in the back of his throat, saying his name once.

With the tips of his fingers, he explored the Bronze Saint's body. His nipples hardened under his touch. When he leaned down to run his tongue over them, Hyoga moaned, nearly sobbing. His hips thrust upwards once.

"What did I teach you about patience?" he asked, his fingers trailing down his chest, and pausing for a fraction of a second before tangling in Hyoga's pubic hair. He saw Hyoga's erection twitch once. Already, pre-ejaculate beaded over it, rolling down the shaft. Tantalizing.

With infinite slowness, Camus brought his lips down to Hyoga's in a soft kiss. Hyoga tried to struggle, tried to free his arms to grab his master and press their bodies together, to no avail.

Camus opened his mouth, and suddenly, blissfully, Hyoga's tongue found his. For the first time, he gasped, closing his eyes and allowing their mouths to all but fuse together as the kiss intensified.

His hands found Hyoga's icy bonds, shattering them with one tap of his fingers. Immediately, Hyoga's arms encircled him, his hips bucking again until their bodies touched.

Until their erections touched, rubbing together.

Both of them moaned into the kiss, feeling shocks of pleasure coursing through them at the point of contact. Hyoga's hands roamed across the expanse of Camus' back, stopping only to cup his ass. He wanted to say something, to move, but he couldn't stop kissing him. Nothing in the world would make him stop kissing his master. They had been made for this.

Camus pulled back.

"No… no, no… come back."

Camus' blue eyes had darkened with lust. As he backed off, Hyoga sat up, kissing him again, his hand just touching Camus' erection.

A hiss. Camus moved so fast that it took Hyoga a second to realize that he was suddenly alone on the bed.

"Camus…" he whispered.

The Golden knight of Aquarius stood at the head of the bed, his hands on the ice that encased Hyoga's ankles. With the barest pressure, the ice fissured, allowing the younger man to free himself.

"Go on," he said. His voice had changed, only a hint of control remaining in it.

Hyoga hesitated for only a second before rising up on his knees to give Camus a lingering kiss. A second later, he moved to kiss Camus' collar bone, his chest, his abdomen. He smelled musk and pine, the soap Camus had used that morning when he had showered. The combination was sinful.

His tongue found the base of Camus' penis. He felt a hand threading through his hair, gentle. Not pressuring him into anything.

Opening his mouth, he gently sucked on the head, his eyes closing on their own volition. His fingers inched forward to touch Camus' testicles.

"Mmm… you taste better than the last guy I did this to."

At this, Camus burst into surprised laughter. "Now there was something I needed to hear," he said. His lips were swollen from having bitten them to keep from crying out, and his skin had paled, except for his cheeks, which were flushed.

Hyoga looked up at him, eyes wide. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard his master's laughter. He smiled, "Do you want me to go on?"

Camus reached behind him to grab something from beneath his armor on the desk. A vial of lubricant he had brought, just in case. "Please do."

But Hyoga's gaze had focused on the vial, "Are you going to make love to me?" he asked.

"That's the plan, unless you don't want me to."

"I want you to… I've been wanting you to for years, Camus."

"I know." Camus ran his fingers through Hyoga's blond hair before leaning down and kissing him. "You lead. Tell me what you want to do."

Taken by surprise, Hyoga looked at him for a moment. He began to scoot away slowly, his body acting on its own accord. Camus said nothing, but came to him, draping his body over his for a minute as he kissed him again, his tongue exploring his lover's mouth. His right hand slipped between Hyoga's legs, cupping his erection and causing the younger knight to cry out once.

Camus broke their kiss, almost reluctantly so, and moved down Hyoga's body, not stopping until his mouth was level with his penis.

Hyoga's eyes rolled back into his head, and he bit the back of his hand when Camus began to suckle on him. He felt his tongue, that impossibly strong and delicious tongue, stroking the skin of his erection. He heard the wet sounds of suction, gentle at first, then stronger. He tried to say something, his name, but nothing came out but a series of strangled gasps.

He was coming. He screamed, his semen pulled from deep within him and splashing into Camus' mouth.

"Oh! Oh… Mas… master…"

As he swallowed Hyoga's semen, Camus deftly opened the vial of oil, pouring some onto his hand. He managed to close it without spilling any of the viscous liquid onto the bed, and slowly began to massage the entrance to Hyoga's body.

"Camus…" he whispered.

His fingers were slippery. The tip of his index probed Hyoga's asshole slowly, beginning to stretch it open.

Hyoga moaned.

Camus pushed just a little, and his index slipped inside. The Bronze Saint arched his back, spreading his legs, silently begging for more.

Within a few minutes, he was ready.

Camus straightened up as he pulled his fingers out of him, flipping him to lie on his belly and grabbing a couple of pillows to give him additional support. He quickly used more oil to coat his erection, which fairly jumped in his hand, causing him to grit his teeth.

"I hope I can last," he said quietly. "I don't think I will…"

Hyoga turned his head slightly to look at him, only to let out a guttural scream when he pushed himself inside him, little by little, filling him completely. He screamed again when Camus pulled back and slammed into him a second time, picking up a steady rhythm.

"Oh… by the grace of Athena... Hyoga."

Oh, he couldn't. Camus was trapped, trapped inside this younger body that he'd been craving for months… years. He thrust time and again, wanting to last, but knowing he wouldn't, knowing the two of them would have to do this over. And over. They had no choice.

They had to.

"I can't…" he whimpered.  _Whimpered._

"Yes, Camus… you…  _oh_! Ah!"

Camus let out a string of half-formed curses as his balls emptied, his orgasm rolling over him. It was almost gentle, but for the near-frantic stuttering of his hips. Beneath him, Hyoga thrashed, crying out as he climaxed a second time. A word of love.

"I love you, too… oh, my gods."

He thrust a final time, collapsing on Hyoga's back. His breath was coming in hiccupping gasps. Part of him felt guilty, appalled at what had transpired.

He had made love to his student. Hard. Had lost himself in wild abandon. Years of holding back had come down to this. He closed his eyes, willing his heartbeat to return to normal.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked after several minutes had passed.

Hyoga started, having evidently fallen into a doze. "Hurt me? No. No, Camus, you didn't hurt me."

Camus kissed his shoulder blade, "Good." As gently as he could, he pulled out of Hyoga, rubbing his back. "Thank you for that."

"I should be the one thanking you. That was…"

"Too quick. I should have been able to make it last longer."

Hyoga turned around, "I don't think you could have. We needed each other too badly for that."

"Understatement."

"Do you… do you really love me? Or were you just saying it to say it?"

"I have never said those words to anybody before. I meant them, Hyoga." He leaned over and kissed him. "I meant it. I love you."

"I… I love you." Hyoga sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Camus took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sex that permeated the room, "We are lovers here. When we train, I'm your master, and you are my student. That dynamic will not change."

"Won't it?"

"What, you think I'll go easy on you because we just had sex? You and I still have a duty to Athena, no matter what we do in bed. I will not stop training you until you've reached the level I want you to reach." He got up, his legs trembling a little. "You will speak of this to no one."

"I wouldn't know how to explain it to them anyway."

Camus nodded, "See to it that it stays that way." He began to walk towards the bathroom when he heard Hyoga call for him. He turned back. "What is it?"

"Are you going to leave now?"

A gentle smile, "You want me to stay?"

Hyoga didn't verbally answer him, but his crystal-like eyes spoke volumes on the subject.

"Then I'll stay. Come here."

The younger man got to his feet with difficulty, stumbling after Camus and landing into his arms. They shared a kiss, deep and sensual. "You need a bigger place."

"This is all I've got here. You know I have a bigger place in Siberia. Mostly."

"I was due to go back there anyway."

"You were?"

Camus made an affirmative sound, "I prefer Siberia to Athens. I'll be traveling there next week if you want to come with me."

The kiss Hyoga gave him was answer enough.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that wasn’t quite supposed to be like that. But I hope you liked it! Let me know!
> 
> Love,  
> Lunarelle


End file.
